


Renegades

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Developing Relationship, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's freedom and trust in the stars and in each other. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from season 1 used, so there are spoilers for the whole season.

**Song:**  Renegades

**Artist:**  X Ambassadors

**Length:**  1:49

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  34MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/srmOPMz_AQY)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?qlso8mgn836o1cj)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/148202360886/title-renegades-song-renegades-artist-x)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?qlso8mgn836o1cj
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/148202360886/title-renegades-song-renegades-artist-x
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/srmOPMz_AQY
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
